Warrior cats TV season 1
Episode 1 Bramblestar: Hello, welcome to Warrior Cats TV! I am Bramblestar and wait, what? Hawkfrost, you are here! Hawkfrost : Yes I am, and you wont be, if you lay a paw on me. Bramblestar:*hiss* Now, today, we have 2 lucky winners who will talk in tonight's show. Bramblestar: My love, could you please roll the 2 dice? Squirrelflight: Right on it. Squirrelflight: Who sits at seats 3&52? Spottedleaf: Me. Sandstorm: Me. Sqirrelflight: Wait, this is odd. I acidently rolled 3 dice. Come up, seat 23. Bramblestar: Oh, oh, um, Squirrelfight, change the dice. Squirrelflight: Can I please have Graystripe, Silverstream, Millie to talk on tonight's show? Commercial break Silverstream: I think Graystripe is the best mate a cat could have, unlike Millie. Millie: I'm just lucky that I didn't die giving birth to his kits. Graystripe: Sorry, Millie, but Silverstream is my first and true love. I still love you though Millie: I knew it! I knew that you would chose Silverwhatsit over me! Graystripe: But, Millie, please still be my mate Bramblestar: Oh, oh, things have taken a terrible turn here. Silverstream: Be quiet, Bramblestar. My Mate is sad Episode 2 Crowfeather: Greetings welcome to warrior cats T.V. Today I am tonights host and today we are hosting a party!!!!!! And yes you can dance with cats from other clans. Mistystar: When you say other clans you mean Leafpool don't you Crowfeather: Umm no o_0 Crowfeather: Our D.J. today is one cat that we know as Dustpelt. Dustpelt: Hi this song is for Sandstorm Sandstorm: Um I would but what is a telaphone Dustpelt: I do not know Brairlight: Man its realy hard to dance. Jayfeather: Its realy hard to dance with you. comercial break Tigerstar& Firestar: Scourge! Scourge: I want to change the song to bowsers castle from super mario galaxy Scourge: muahahahaha Now I shall realese the beast Tigerstar: too late me and Firestar reconized the trick and made the trap backfire Scourge: But Im not traped Firestar: If he isnt than what is Leafpool: Um maybe The one she cat who was Crowfeathers first love Feathertail: Ouch im trapped Leafpool:let her be trapped Russetfur: To late I called 911 Crowfeather: Thats the End of todays show Goodday Episode 3 Leafstar: Hello welcome to the one and only aweso- Mapleshade: Ya ya enough with the adgetives just get on with the show Audience: Agreed Leafstar: Today our guest will be Bluestar and Deadfoot Bluestar: Wait who in the name of starclan would chose me and deadfoot. You had Graystripe and Millie before, I want to speak to the creator of this show Leafstar: Sure just click this signature Flamestream Happy leaf fall 02:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Leafstar: All right now deadfoot tell us whats on your mind. Deadfoot: My foot is dead Leafstar: okay um put on the commercial brake creator Me: Ok commercial break Bluestar: Allright hello um what should I say? Bluestar:good idea. I fell in love and had kits with oakheart not thrushpelt and they are mistyfoot, stonefur and a dead one named mosskit. Also I lied about the fox Reedfeather: nooo my grandma is thunderclan. Leafstar: Thats a wrap to tonights show see you guys later Jayfeather: Whatever Episode 4 Tigerstar: Hello welcome to warrior cats T.V. today user hawkfrost_and_bramblestar let all the evil cats Talk on tonight's show!!!!!!! \_/ Tigerstar: Here we have the one cat that is truly evil (to the apprentices) here we have Mousefur. Mousefur: Realy just cause I was cranky means I am considerd evil? Tigerstar: Yes Hawkfrost: Lets just get on with it Mousefur has no evil plots to say Mapleshade: Ive got an idea how about we all reincarinate ourselfs and when we all become leaders rule the world Clawface: How about we just kill all the pretty medicine cats and steal the kits they are protecting Brokenstar: 3 words Drive out windclan Mousefur: Wait I have one why dont we be cranky to the apprentices Hawkfrost: Ive got an idea how about we reincarnate ourselves be leaders drive out windclan then kill all the pretty medicine cats and steal the kits they are protecting and once we are done that be cranky to the apprentices Spottedleaf: Hey noo fair Clawface: Clawface: Darn no kits Clawface: Im soo sorry Tiggy but she is way to pretty to kill Tigerstar: Clawface you said kill all medicine cats not all but one Clawface: I love you Hawkheart lets be mates Hawkheart: Only if you will be good Clawface: Okay Barkface: Darnit I wanted to be his mate Spottedleaf: Noo Antpelt: Scourge: Hey guys I got the reincarintor thinamobob ready everybody get in a line exept for Tigerstar and Hawkfrost Tigerstar and Hawkfrost: Why Scourge: Because I said so Brokenstar: Hollyleaf: Today our hunter will be .....Purdy! Everyone: No not Purdy Purdy: *walks in with cowboy cloths* Howdy from the wild west crazy elders! Snowfur: Mosskit close your eyes Mosskit: Why Snowfur: Just do it! One-eye: Yay I cant hear him or see him! Hollyleaf: Next contestant is ......Lionblaze! Lionblaze: Purdy only left one T_T Hollyleaf: Next one is.....Snowkit os Snowkit (os): Yay Ill catch Lionblaze Lionblaze:I bet you can't do that! I have powers Dovewing: How about we end the show Hollyleaf: The winner is Snowkit(os) episode 6 Rowanclaw: Welcome to Warrior cats TV where I your Host/Hostest will um... Say someting? Ashfoot: Wait are you a she or a tom? Rowanclaw: Im both! I got gender changed in starlight! Mistystar's unnamed kit: Yay another unknown gender! Tawnypelt:*Ignores Mistystar's unnamed kit.* Say you are a tom beacause I need a mate. Rowanclaw: Sure I'm a tom! All the audience: YAY!!!!!!!! Mistystar: Noes Rowanclaw choose my kit! Reedfeather: No! Mom don't embarass me. Rowanclaw: Oh of course! Ill be a she then. Sandstorm: I love gender swapping Firestar: T_T Dustpelt: Wait a second..... Leafpool: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sqirrelflight: Our... Leafpool: Mom... Sqirrelflight: Is... Leafpool: A... L&S: TOM!! !Ahhhhhhhhhh Dovewing: Who is going to end the show in a hilarious way? A random twoleg: Me Episode 7 Feathertail: Hi everybody! Today you are going to get a carrer! Stormfur: After a week we will look at the results and then make a show about it! Leafpool: It could be a supermodel, Saloon worker, or a... Neuroscientest Stormfur: Everybody vote. Feathertail: The rusults for me are..... Random cat in the crowd: Icecream! Feathertail: No its Supermodel. Fans in the crowd: *Rushs over to Feathertail* Feathertail: Sucurity! Hawkfrost_and_bramblestar: Sorry but we haven't hired anybody yet. Feathertail: *is dragged away by fans* Stormfur: Okay... Next is Brightheart! Leafpool: It could be a Daredevil, Vet, or a Dog walker. Brighheart: Nooooooooo! Stormfur: The anser is.... Random cat in the crowd: Icecream! Stormfur: Litterly stop, thats getting annoying! Random cat in the crowd: Icecream! Icecream! Icecream! Icecream! Icecream! Icecream! Stormfur: *Dies of fustraition* Leafpool: Somebody order a funeral. Random cat in the crowd: I will. Leafpool: While he does that, everybody voted, it' a.... Dog walker. Brightheart: *feints* Firestar: Goodnight! Episode 8 (FT: Jay/Holly) Ravenpaw: Hi guys! Welcome to warrior cats TV! Its time for... Yellowfang: Yellowfang's tourture class! Everyone: NOOOOOO! *Leaves* Jayfeather: If you stay we will give you cupcakes! Everyone: *Comes back* Yellowfang: Matheh, Algebraeh, Multiplication Divsioneh! *Starts saying math stuff* Ashfur: Guys.... My cupcake is growling..... Cherryfeather: *Jumps out* Greatings fellow friends! I AM CHERRYFEATHER A COW!!! Ashfur: Cherryfeather! My mate Yellowfang: Wait.... YOU MATED WITH RIVERCLAN! Ashfur: No I mated with a Riverclan cat, not riverclan! Firestar: Ashfur! How bad of you! Ill punish you! *Unsheaths claws* Ashfur: Wait, Firestar your ment to be nice and boring! Firestar: Oh yeah, I forgot! Well since I am the most terrible leader I will let you have NO punishment! Cherryfeather: Yay! Thanks Firestar! Yellowfang: *Falls on the ground and repeatidly starts facepawing* Cherryfeather: Docter! Swiftspirit: Coming Leafpool: I thought I was docter! Swiftspirit: Oh wait, sorry I forgot! I'm ment to make an appearence, not be the docter! *Runs off to plan how to be feutured* Jayfeather: O...Kay... Cherryfeather: We need a docter! Leafpool: *Head is flashing red like an ambulance* Docter is here! Swiftspirit: *Steps on stage* We don't need you talking leafpool! *Is annoyed* Oh come on I said that too early! *Gets even more annoyed* Jayfeather: Oh oh... Swiftspirit: *Turns into an annoyed fireball* Everyone: AHHHHHHH! Ashfur: Ahhhh. Episode 9 (FT Sky/Shine) Cloudstar: Hello, welcome to warrior cats TV! Skystorm: Whats a Tv? Cloudstar: Its a big screen that has internet! Shine: Your thinking of a computer! Cloudstar: No ITS A TV! Leafstar: No... More coming soon srry gtg more coming soon Category:Hawkfics Category:Spoof